What I Don't Get
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Sanji never likes the first mate. It is the way of his thinking of him. Showing his jealousy over the swordsman. Robin x Zoro. Contains bit spoiler for Thriller Bark arc.


**Rated : **T for the language only

**Summary**: Sanji never likes the first mate. It is the way of his thinking of him. Showing his jealousy over the swordsman. Robin x Zoro. Contains bit spoiler for Thriller Bark arc.

**Disclaimer**: Too bad One Piece is not mine…. All is belong of Oda-sama. Nevertheless, this fanfic is mine as well.

What I don't Get

When Sanji was idle enough, it was about after he finished the lunch and dinnertime was still long enough. He used most of his time to pamper the girls. Or maybe Nami at most, because Robin never wanted him to do something particular as much as Nami did. Nevertheless, he was always glad to do so of course. Moreover, if the girls were happy enough (and did not need him), he would burn his tobacco (like usual, yes) and walked over Sunny. From room to room, because he refused to play along with trio-fools in the ship. Where Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp used everything to do something with their body, only to be laughed off from the two others.

Moreover, this way was to avoid speaking with that marimo, since his habit was not change. That marimo still liked taking nap on the deck, and with his patrolling around, he would not meet him for moments. It meant, there would not be there any fight and those shouting which Nami did not like. Because Robin and others often did not care to these silly fights and often getting amused seeing them fought for any reason.

However, when his mind was blank enough, not thinking about new recipe or the girls, he accidentally had thinking about that marimo. His jealousy over him served him right back there.

' _He is insanely strong. '_ he hardly admitted about it. For him could do those metal slashing like it was made by wood or what. The first mate never talked about it, but Sanji knew every fight, which that marimo picked. To which he won and lost. Not to mention his fight with Daz Bones and later his sacrifice to Bartholomew Kuma for the sake of Luffy and the crew. Just after he got such wounds from fighting Oz, he voluntarily absorbed all Luffy's pain and fatigue yet said nothing happened at all. However, Sanji knew about it from folks of that Rolling Pirate.

'_And he always managed to get stronger main enemy than I got. '_ Well, it didn't need much look to say so. Back from the Arlong Park when he fought the octopus. That marimo still managed to defeat the octopus in spite of his own wound from his late fight against Hawk-Eye. Then Mr. 1 of the Baroque Works who made him capable of slashing through metal. He defeated one priest on Skypea and another agent of CP9 one Enies Lobby, both seemed much stronger than enemy he got. Lately he got another sword in thriller bark.

Sanji mumbled. He found himself had turned back to the grassy deck and then saw that marimo slept on the mast. He was ill of the view below: Nami-cwhan and Robin-san was sunbathing on their chair.

" Sanji? Can you get me tea and snacks? " Nami said from her chair, eyes not moving from newspaper the coo brought this morning.

" Alright Nami-cwhan ! " he flew to the galley at full speed. Seeing the girls cherish him as well. Now that he saw the natural beauty of Nami and Robin, his thinking before just vanished in the air. Moreover, he let happy-positive thinking over flew him afterwards.

" But he doesn't have the charm he needs to pull woman, indeed. " he said then, amused to this idea. He took frozen low-fat cakes on refrigerator and brought it with set of tea.

" Nami –cwhan! Here they are! " he said happily with heart pop out his eye.

" Thanks, Sanji." Nami smiled as the tea and snacks came.

" Anything else you need, Nami-cwhan? " said him, with similar dance to Bon Kurei.

" No, it is enough. " Nami sipped her tea and read again.

Sanji looked at Robin; she was reading a huge and thick book on her lap. Therefore, he flirted her out too.

" Robin-san. Do you want me to get something for you? " And as usual, she smiled and shook. The typical collected attitude.

" No, thanks cook-san. " Moreover, he found no way to do something more than this.

" Alright, I am on your service. "

Unfortunately, Robin's chair was on the line with the mast, so at her place, Sanji could gaze the first mate clearly. It ruined his mood at sudden.

' _Robin-san is always polite, even to that Marimo.'_ He thought with glare, sat beside Robin. He eyed Robin. Looking at her was like an oasis after accidentally seeing him sleeping. ' But recently there is something strange about her. She often eyed marimo with strangely look. Actually, what for is it? ' as he thought, he caught that Robin not always read her book. With her hand on her cheek, she looked at sleeping first mate. Sanji frowned.

" Something is wrong, cook san? " said Robin as she spotted Sanji's frown.

" No, Robin-san. " he said instantly, but then hesitated. " Why do you look at him that way? " Robin smiled.

" Who do you mean cook san? "

" That marimo! That shitty-head even does not know how to treat women. " he mumbled.

" Ken-san? Why do you ask? "

" You do watch him very often, that's it. " he said the fact. _' And don't tell me that you have a feeling for him.' _

" Do I? " Robin smiled again, her indirect question however showed her eyes. Moreover, Sanji was not so new to this kind of look.

_Shit! _

Sanji looked at her in horror. " So you… " Sanji ran to the galley, his post where he saw Luffy sneaked in to the fridge. " Luffy! No sneak for you until dinner! "He kicked out the captain and shut the door closed.

" Come on Sanji, just bit cake… I am starving. " Luffy moaned to which Sanji ignored. Sanji sat no the chair and gribbed his hair. ' How can I don't see it? She watches him everyday. Then it must be…. "

He arose, peeped from the galley. Nami had left her chair already and Robin was not on her chair. But…. Robin stooped beside the first mate. " What the hell is he doing? " And he froze for the next.

When Robin left, he could not wait to kick Zoro's ass.

" Marimo! What did you do to my Robin-san! " His rapid strikes were blocked by two katanas.

" What are you talking about? " You bug my nap! " Zoro grunted as the fight continued.

" So you don't wanna tell me about what you did to Robin? " He kept attacking and dodged Zoro's slash.

" Robin what? I did not speak to her today! " he yelled. Sanji stunned at sudden.

" You did not? " he asked, awkward.

" Of course I did not! Actually what the hell are you are talking about? "

' _So she kissed him herself? '_ Sanji eyed Zoro. _' Guy who does sleeps 20 hours per day. And doesn't have time to flirt out.' _He thought_. " So what does she look at him?" _Zoro sent him flying to upper deck. Nevertheless, seemed he did not defend himself. There was a lost-sight on him. _'I am the charming prince lose to that marimo. What does he get and I do not. How can this happen? It must be a dream! ' _

" Ken-san. What happen to cook-san? " Zoro eyed Robin turned to her chair with another thick book.

" Well, I don't know. " He sheathed his katana. " By the way, what 'I've done to you' that that ero-cook is muttering about? " Robin blushed for a while.

" He asked about it? "

" Yes. So, what is it? " asked him curiously. Nevertheless, Robin just smiled.

" Nothing, ken-san. "

End.

**How is it? Tell me what you think about it, please…. **

**However, your opinion means a lot. Thanks for reading by the way. **


End file.
